Formy Królewskie
Formy Królewskie '(王室の形, ''Ōshitsu no katachi) to wyższe stadia magii lub postaci występujące w serii Magia i Krew. Ich osiągnięcie wymaga dużego nakładu pracy, acz sposobów ich osiągnięcia jest kilka. Pierwszą wcieloną postacią dysponującą Królewską Formą swej magii jest Riu Sonotori, władający Królewską Magią Lodowego Smoczego Władcy. Wzmianka o nim pojawia się w rozdziale szesnastym serii. Magie Królewskie * Osobny artykuł: Próba Kairatsu 'Magie Królewskie '(魔法キングス) to poziom wtajemniczenia w korzystanie z magii (niekoniecznie Zapomnianej Magii) na tyle wysoki, że pozwala na przejście Próby Kairatsu pomyślnie i bez uszczerbku na zdrowiu zarówno fizycznym jak i psychicznym na tyle, by nie sprawiało to problemu w dalszym funkcjonowaniu. Czas, przez jaki magia pozostaje Królewską Magią zależy od jej rodzaju i siły, a także: siły fizycznej i siły woli użytkownika oraz jego stopnia zrozumienia magii; dla przykładu potężny mag władający potężną magią nie utrzyma Królewskiej Formy magii, której używa od zaledwie połowy roku. Stopień ten można też osiągnąć poprzez odpowiedni trening, skupienie i emocje, jednakże wtedy nie będzie utrzymywać się on zbyt długo oraz będzie pochłaniać o wiele więcej energii witalnej niż poziom osiągnięty przez Próbę Kairatsu. Gdy Królewska Magia wróci do poprzedniej formy, Próbę można przejść jeszcze raz, lecz trzeba to powtórzyć o raz więcej niż poprzednio. Efekty Osiągnięcie Królewskiej Magii zapewnia rozmaite efekty zależnie od magii, na którą ta forma jest nakładana, zazwyczaj są to jednak: przyrost siły fizycznej oraz magicznej nawet do 300%, gwałtowny wzrost szybkości rzucania zaklęć, poprawienie kontroli nad żywiołem, możliwość tworzenia nowych zaklęć, umożliwienie pochłaniania żywiołu (jeśli nie było tego wcześniej) lub, jeśli magia nie posiada żywiołu, poprawienie wydajności pracy organizmu posiadacza magii. W niektórych przypadkach zdarza się, że Magie Przedmiotu na wskutek przejścia Próby Kairatsu stają się magiami typu Caster; odwrotny przypadek nie został jednak zanotowany. Negatywnymi konsekwencjami korzystania z Magii Królewskiej mogą być nieodwracalne zmiany w psychice i/lub organizmie wywołane samą Próbą Kairatsu lub potęgą, którą się będzie dysponować. Siła użytkowników Magii Królewskich jest na tyle duża, że trzeba dysponować nie małą siłą psychiczną, by przeciwstawić się złym myślom z tego płynącym; do tego korzystanie z tego typu Magii wymaga ogromu energii - osoby o małej kondycji będą raczej traciły na używaniu tej magii. Królewska Forma magii często też pogłębia różnice w danych spektrach walki, na przykład magia o słabej obronie i potężnym ataku może być jeszcze gorsza w defensywie niż przedtem. Dodatkowo, korzystanie z Królewskiej Magii może wzmocnić skuteczność magii w formie zwykłej - na przykład poprzez lepsze zapoznanie się z jej tajnikami lub wzmożony trening podczas formy Królewskiej. Wyjątki Wraz z powstawaniem serii. Przykłady * Królewska Magia Lodowego Smoczego Władcy (użytkownik: Riu Sonotori) * Królewska Kleista Magia (użytkownik: Fetch Soler) * Wraz z powstawaniem serii. Historia Wraz z powstawaniem serii. Postacie Królewskie 'Postacie Królewskie '(フォームロイヤル) to formy przemiany ciała (transformacje) w jedną z trzech opcji: Kroczącego, eksperta strategii, Lśniącego, władcy świateł lub Wspaniałego, mistrza żywiołów. Każdą z tych trzech transformacji uzyskuje się na inny sposób, a ich czas trwania jest zależny od cech, które te transformacje podnoszą oraz od sposobu przeprowadzania niezbędnego rytuału. Kroczący * Osobny artykuł: Rytuał Shinitzu '''Kroczący (ローリング) jest to osoba zdolna do przemiany w pierwszą z Postaci Królewskich, nazywaną Formą Kroczącego (歩くの文字). Podczas tej transformacji, na twarzy osoby poddającej się jej pojawiają się dwie czarne linie idące od strony uszu do części między dolną wargą a brodą; ciało staje się smukłe i lekko lśniące, włosy układają się samoistnie do tyłu i stają się ciemnoniebieskie. Tego samego koloru nabierają tęczówki. Kroczący podczas swej transformacji emanuje lekkim, białym światłem oraz ponoć pachnie lawendą. By stać się Kroczącym, trzeba pomyślnie przejść Rytuał Shinitzu, którego wymogi opisane są w oddzielnym artykule. Podczas trwania w Formie Kroczącego nabiera się niesamowitej zdolności do przewidywania zdarzeń i planowania tego, co zrobić; poprawia się refleks oraz szybkość, a także zdolności lidera i oratora. Głównym atutem Formy Kroczącego w walce jest jednak możliwość odczytywania magii przeciwnika, którą umożliwia ta forma. Przemiana ta, podobnie jak zmiana w Lśniącego, przydatna jest nie tylko w walce, ale i poza nią. Korzystanie z Formy Kroczącego rozwija jednak cechy w sposób ogólny, a więc choćby jednorazowe wejście w tą postać może znacząco polepszyć prezencję i zwinność Kroczącego. Historia Wraz z powstawaniem serii. Lśniący * Osobny artykuł: Rytuał Larinitzu Lśniący (光沢のあります) - osoba zdolna do przemiany w Formę Lśniącego (光沢のある人). ''Wygląd osoby w tej formie znacząco się zmienia: włosy stają się czarne, a tęczówki ciemnoczerwone; skóra dokoła oczu staje się biała, a brwi i rzęsy wyraziste. Wargi zaciskają się w gniewny wygląd, zaś na wewnętrznych stronach dłoni pojawiają się połówki yin oraz yang. Z całego ciała bije silne, ciemnoczerwone światło. Forma Lśniącego zapewnia całkowitą kontrolę nad światłem - można je pochłaniać, wyłączać, zamieniać, poruszać nim i dowolnie je kontrolować. Dzięki niej możliwym jest chociażby pozbawienie ognia światła czy uczynienie błyskawicy niewidzialną, jeśli tylko ma się odpowiedni refleks. Główną przewagą w walce, którą zapewnia ta Forma Królewska jest możliwość dostosowywania sobie areny do siebie, a także drastyczna przewaga nad magami mroku oraz światła. Podobnie jak Forma Kroczącego i Forma Wspaniałego, korzystanie z tej postaci rozwija jej cechy w sposób ogólny. Sposobem by stać się Lśniącym jest przejście Rytuału Larinitzu. Historia Wraz z powstawaniem serii. Wspaniały * ''Osobny artykuł: Rytuał Tangetzu Wspaniały (素晴らしいです) to osoba zdolna do skorzystania z ''Formy Wspaniałego (ヤヌシュマスラク). ''Sposobem by uzyskać dostęp do tej postaci jest ukończenie Rytuału Tangetzu. Podczas transformacji, ciało staje się bardziej umięśnione a twarz smukła. Przybiera także agresywnego wyrazu twarzy. Włosy stają się długie i silnie blond, a tęczówki krwistoczerwone, paznokcie i kły wydłużają się, dodatkowo Forma Wspaniałego posiada ogon, którego wygląd zależny jest od wyglądu osoby wchodzącej w tę formę. Transformacja możliwa jest tylko i wyłącznie po całkowitym zaabsorbowaniu trzech żywiołów, umożliwia jednak przyjęcie dodatkowych kilku. Znacząco wzmacnia też wszystkie aspekty siły fizycznej i magicznej, żerując jednak na woli osoby korzystającej z niej - łatwo popaść w psychozę, gdy się z niej korzysta. Przechodzenie w tę formę może mieć nieodwracalne negatywne skutki dla śmiałka, który podejmie się Rytuału Tangetzu. Historia Wraz z powstawaniem serii. Informacje dodatkowe Wraz z powstawaniem serii. Kategoria:Magie i umiejętności Kategoria:Seria Magia i Krew Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika KutaVifon